And It All Started With A Small Bag Of Skittles
by AndDancingWithTheDevil
Summary: Frerard re-uploaded, that chapters are longer now.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Frerard so don't murder me. Please. As much as I love the Black Parade I don't really want to go there right now. I actually planned this out in my Geography lesson. You'll understand why in later chapters. Also based on a lot of things that happen in school on a regular basis.

Frank's Pov.

I rolled over and turned my misfits cd up as it played to keep me awake. Crap I thought to myself. It's my first day of my new high school. Here's hoping there aren't any homophobes.

My mum had already gotten up and gone to work and my dad was working away at the moment so it was just me in the house. I picked myself off the bed grabbed my towel and then showered. I got changed into a black top, misfits hoodie, skinny jeans and vans then grabbed my bag locked up and left.

I know I will be known as the emo kid, that never bothers me. Being called a fag and told that you should die because you don't swing a certain way does bother me though. I can't help it if guys turn me on. I pulled my iPod out of my bag and shut the rest of the world off. I might have looked like an idiot head banging to music on my way to school but I could care less they are never gonna see me again so why should I care?

I walked up to the front desk seeing a fairly old woman with clich d glasses that were on the end of her nose and the pink lipstick on her teeth.

'Ah you must be the new boy, Frank Iero?' I nodded 'This is your timetable, there is a map on the back in case you get lost.' I looked around seeing signs to different departments. I'm hardly going to get lost here.

'Thank you.' I spun on my heel and went in the direction for maths. Just what you need on a Monday morning, algebra. I'm fairly good at maths but I don't enjoy it.

I opened the door to see a few kids sitting in their seats, the final bell hadn't gone yet so not everyone was here. A boy in the back corner caught my eye, he was wearing a misfits t shirt as far as I could tell. 'Hi I'm Frank.' I waved at her and the rest of the class then I returned my hand to my jeans pocket.

'The new boy?' I nodded, 'Yes why don't you take a seat next to Mr Way at the back.' I looked at the back and the guy I was looking at earlier waved at me. He's adorable. I thought to myself. I went over to him and sat down.

'Well... this is awkward.' He said, 'My name is Gerard, you?'

'Frank Iero.' I smiled at him and slouched in my chair, I was tired and I was sat next to a pretty cute guy. I could feel his gaze land on me, I could tell he was studying me. 'So, what crowd do you fall into then?'

'The 'emo' crowd.' I grinned at that, I did have a friend. I think I like him but I'm waiting a while to know for sure if I actually like him or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

My friends wanted me to update so here I am updating.

Frank's Pov.

My first day honestly was not as bad as I thought it was going to be, I was already unpopular with people for hanging around with Gerard, I didn't mind that that though. He was probably the most awesome guy I have ever met in my life. He had invited me round to his because it turned out he lived across the road from me.

'So Frank, what do you want to do?' Gee sat down on the couch and I followed suit. 'My brother Mikey has call of duty if you want to have a few rounds of that, I'm shit just so you know.'

'I don't doubt that you are shit at it.' I told him, his answer was a smack round the head. I faked hurt than ran into the corner jokingly hugging my knees rocking back and forth.

'I was only joking!' Gee ran over to me and tackle hugged me so that I was lying underneath him. Why can't you be gay! I thought to myself. He cleared his throat and picked himself off of me and put his hand out to help me up off the floor.

'Thanks,' I mumbled. 'So yeah call of duty sounds good.'

A couple of hours later and seventeen won rounds Gee finally gave up trying to beat me at COD. 'I win! I win! You really are shit aren't you!' He slapped me round the head in a playful manner and I giggled at this. 'Gee I'm hungry.'

'Then get off you ass and get some food, and when did you start calling me Gee?' Oh shit I didn't even realise I had made him a nickname.

'It's your house and I dunno it sounds pretty cool though.' I shrugged at him. He picked himself off the couch and dragged me into the kitchen. He poured us both a drink of coca cola before starting to raid the cupboard and fridge.

'We have pizza, skittles, chips, coffee, chocolate cake and cream. That's not cream though.' I spat out my drink all over him. It's times like these when you wish you never existed. 'EW! I didn't mean it like that you idiot!' 


	3. Chapter 3

Frank's Pov (it will eventually be Gee's pov, i have no idea when though.)

It had been a few days since I had gone round to Gee's house, we had hung out a couple of times since Monday and it was now Friday. Just a few more hours then it's the weekend! I was supposed to be helping my mum unpack a few things but Gee had invited me round to his to 'sleep' the truth was we were just gonna sit down, talk, eat and listen to music. He had given up in trying to beat me at COD. He failed miserably.

I walked slowly out of the house greeted by the bright light from the sun. I rushed to get my sunglasses out of my bag and placed them over my eyes. I crossed the road humming Astro Zombies. I stormed over to Gee's door pulled it open knowing that it would be open, his mum didn't mind me walking in which was little weird but I was fine with that. I marched up the stairs and swung Gee's door open screaming at the top of my lungs 'GERARD WAKE UP NOW YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!'

Gee jumped out of bed wearing nothing but his boxers and my mouth dropped in awe of his body. He is fucking gorgeous I thought to myself. Dead puppies dead puppies dead puppies! I screamed into my mind. He was not going to see the effect that he had on my region below the waist.

'Frank you're the asshole! Now go make me a coffee before I beat the living shit out of you.'

I scoffed and muttered whatever under my breath. I went downstairs and turned the kettle on, put some coffee into his mug that had 'I drink coffee when I'm killing cause it's fucking delicious' painted on it. I poured the water into the cup and brought it into the living room. I placed it on the coaster then I went to turn the TV on. Black Flag was playing so I started jumping around to that. I didn't notice Gee creep behind me and grab my sides. I jumped and ended up falling over taking him with me, he landed on top of me as well.

'Well this is awkward.' He said, I could feel his hot breath on my neck.

'Awkward turtle.'

I covered my face with my hands to stop myself from blushing. Gee had put his hands either side of me and had lifted the top half of his body up, the other half of his body was causing some stirring somewhere else.

'Gee you're crushing me.' It took everything in me not to moan at the friction between out bottom halves. 'Could you like get off me now?' He blushed and picked himself off of me.

'Yeah sorry,' he didn't even help me up. 'We should go to school now.' He poured the rest of the contents of his coffee down the sink while I got up and grabbed our bags. Handing him his bag I looked up scrunched my eyes up and grinned like a loon.

'I'm crazy.' I told him whilst walking up the road to school. He nodded and I punched him playfully.

'Ow that hurt,' he grabbed his arm in mock hurt. 'Frank you might actually hurt someone one day.' I ran forwards a bit, I may be small but I have more energy than him. 'No Frankie don't leave me!' He wailed and ran after me. I was starting to run out of breath and I was sure that Gee had stopped running after me.

'Sorry Gee.' He smiled at me so I smiled back. Then he messed up my hair and my expression changed into a glare. 'Go fuck yourself!'

'How?' I looked at him then laughed.

'I don't know, you'll find a way.' He laughed at that and we walked the rest of the way to school, talking about silly things that made no sense to anyone but us. It was the little things like him checking he had his iPod every 5 minutes made me smile. I was really falling for him. I don't believe in love at first sight but could it possibly exist for the person your supposed to spend the rest of your life with?

SCREW IT! Gee's Pov

Frankie didn't know it but I was completely and utterly in love with him, he made me smile when I talked to him, looked at him and even thought about him I smiled.

'What do we have first?' Frank's voice pulled me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

'We have art. I think we're just doing portraits of people.' Frank nodded slowly, he knew I loved art a lot.

'Cool, don't work too hard this time. I swear you almost killed me when I was talking to you while you were painting.'

'Well you almost got me to ruin my artwork,' we stopped outside the art rooms. 'How could you expect me not to be mad at you, I would've had to restart that painting, it took me forever to draw!'

'Yeah yeah, whatever.' I scowled at Frank and stuck my middle finger up at him. We walked into the art room and sat at the back as usual, we had to draw a portrait of someone in the class. I was drawing Frankie. He didn't like the fact that he had to sit still for half an hour-ish while I drew him.

'Frank stay still for God's sake!' I walked over to him put my hand either side of his face and put him back at the right position for me to draw him. 'Stay still this time.' Whenever I was with Frank I didn't acknowledge the other people in the room. Frank had that effect on me.

Frank Pov (my comfort zone)

Finally it was over, I got out of the stool and started jumping about like a loon again. 'I hate sitting still.' Gee giggled unexpectedly and covered his mouth. 'Gerard Arthur Way, did you just giggle like a high school girl?'

'Me.. giggle like a high school girl? Never.' His eyes shifted about the room. I laughed at him and sat down in my seat. I grabbed another sheet of paper and started doodling absent mindfully. It wasn't until after I had finished I had realised what I had drawn, or written in this case. I had drawn Gee and underneath was written I 3 Gerard Arthur Way. Luckily he was looking away at this point in time so I folded it up and placed it in my pocket for safe keeps.

The bell went and we walked to science. Our teacher said that we could do whatever we wanted because he had a few papers to mark. As long as it looked like we were working we could just sit and talk. We did have to do a bit of reading but not too much. Me and Gee sat with one headphone in talking about our plan to go see the misfits at some point.

'I want to go see them!' Gee whined at me. 'They're so fucking amazing, I can't wait for-' He was cut off by a piece of paper being thrown at his head. It had landed on the floor and I picked it up, unfolded it and looked at what was drawn and written onto it.

It was a drawing of me and Gee holding hands labelled 'Fags who should go and kill themselves.' I scribbled something on a piece of paper to Gerard. Then I wrote on the one that was sent our way 'Oh yeah watch this.' I threw the piece of paper back at the guys that had thrown the paper. I watched to check that they were looking before me and Gee turned to each other and crashed our lips together. The kiss lasted for a short period of time before we broke apart, then we turned to the guys who were all open mouthed in shock. We both stuck our fingers up at them before resuming to listen to music. I was listening to Iron Maiden and Gee was listening to Rage Against The Machine. I kept thinking about how fantastic it would be to kiss those lips every single day.

Our next lesson was English, it went by pretty slowly. I listened to the soft squeaks of the pen as it wrote down what we needed to do. I looked over to Gee who was pulling funny faces at me, we were at opposite sides of the room and I figured he had been doing that for a few minutes now because he looked like he was going to burst with laughter. I stuck my middle finger up at him before returning to what we were supposed to do today. We had to write a story of what we would call a perfect world. That didn't take long for me to get an idea for. We got set the rest of our story as homework, I had written most of it so it wasn't that much homework.

I packed up my stuff and walked over to Gee. 'Well that was a fun lesson.' I muttered, he nodded.

'It actually was, what was your perfect world?' He asked me.

'A world where black is just another colour and homophobes don't exist and that we except each other for who we are. We never do that in this world. You?'

'I pretty much wrote the same. I almost put 'for your crush to like you back' but I don't think our English teacher needs to know about that.'

'You have a crush on someone? Tell me who NOW!' I sighed inside, he liked someone.

'I can't tell you, I think I like them so I'm going to make sure first.' I nodded at that it made sense.

'Well if you do decide, you should make the first move and be bold.'

The rest of the school day went on we had P.E and science again. We walked home together and had a laugh. It was now the weekend and he was going to be sleeping over at mine tomorrow. I would tell him then. 


	4. Chapter 4

Frank's Pov

Yesterday went by pretty quickly. Me and Gee walked home arranging what was going to happen today. He was going to be sleeping over at mine. I rolled over and glanced at the clock that read 11:30 am. I heard the door open and jumped out of bed. My dad and little sister was home. I ran downstairs to see my little sister Haley grinning at me.

'Frankie!' She ran over to me trying to tackle hug me but before she could I picked her up and spun her around. Me and Haley were pretty close, we spent most of our time together because we were similar. We loved the same music. 'Right, where are my presents?' She grinned at me then ran to her bag and pulled out some skeleton gloves. 'You are amazing.'

'I know. Now can I have a cup of coffee?' I laughed at her and nodded, Me and Haley had an obsession with coffee. She would get teased and called a freak for carrying round a flask of coffee to school. I was quite proud of her for that. She didn't care what people thought about her.

'So Hales what are you going to do today?' I asked her passing her a cup of coffee whilst taking a sip of mine.

'I'm going to beat you at x box, you?' I smiled at her sweetly.

'You'll never beat me, you know that right? And I am having a friend round to sleep.'

'Is he hot?' She pretty much screamed at me.

'Back off he's dating someone, plus you are way too young.' Yes I was lying about the first part but the second part was true. She was three years younger than me and Gee.

'Okay.' She sighed like the drama queen she is. The doorbell went and I pretty much jumped out of my seat and ran to the door. I was going to tell him I was gay today so I was freaking out a bit.

Haley cut passed me though and opened the door before I could even get to it. She opened the door and Gee was stood there holding a bottle of coke zero and a bag for all his stuff. 'Hi you must be Frank's friend. I'm Haley his little sister.' I stuck my middle finger up behind her and Gee saw and giggled at me. Haley turned around and gave me the death glare.

'I swear if looks could kill Hales. You'd be a murderer. Gee get your lazy ass inside.' He passed his stuff to me without asking and expected me to take it which I did. 'How rude!'

'I'm your guest.' He told me using me for balance as he took his shoes off. 'So what we doing today?'

'Well I was wondering if I could talk to you.' I said nervously, he noticed and nodded.

'Yeah sure, what do you want to talk about?' He asked me I could see Haley listening in from her reflection.

'We need to go upstairs.' He nodded slowly then followed me upstairs. After reaching my room I opened the door waited for Gee to walk in then shut it behind him. He was looking around my room and nodding in approval. It wasn't anything special it was white walls, black floor and covered in posters of my favourite bands.

'So, what's up?' He asked again. I gulped, here goes nothing.

Gee's Pov

Oh my god. Maybe he was going to tell me he was gay or that he liked me. What if he's moving away. What if he doesn't want to be my friend.

'Wait I need to tell you something too.' He nodded signalling for me to go on. 'Can we tell each other at the same time?'

'On the count of 3.' He said and I nodded. '1'

'2' I said

'3' We both said...

Frank's Pov

'I'm gay.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Frank's Pov

We stood there for what seemed like eternity, it had been thirteen minutes since we had spoke and told our secrets. 'We really need to stay away from awkward situations.' I whispered and he nodded. Why was this so awkward. He was gay, I was gay. We weren't together because? Oh yeah that's right, I'm too chicken to say anything to him.

I felt like I could hardly breathe at this point in time. Skittles. I needed skittles. I walked over to my end table and pulled the draw open. I could hear Gee gasp at the mass of bags of skittles in it. People chose their poisons. My poison? That would be skittles. Gee's poison? Coffee.

'Skittles? You choose to have skittles now?' I opened the bag, popped one of them into my mouth, walked over to him and kissed him... hard. I was feeling bold today, I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss and I swear I could've died at the moan that escaped his lips into mine. I pulled back and we both stumbled backwards. Gee was gripping onto my drawers panting from the pretty heated kiss we had just shared.

'That.. was.. amazing.' Gee grinned at me and I smiled back He actually liked me. 'Why did you stop? Hang on...' He swirled his tongue in his mouth and stated chewing... MY SKITTLE! 'Fruity. Thanks Frank. So...'

'Yeah...' I sighed in content and blushed when I caught Gee looking at my crotch he looked up and started blushing as well.

'We're both gay, and obviously we're attracted to each other. So do you.. like.. want to be-' He gulped 'my boyfriend?' I thought it was adorable how he was so nervous, I would be too don't get me wrong, but inside I was screaming YES! YES! YES!

I decided to be bold again and answered with another heated kiss. He moaned again and grabbed the back of my head pulling me deeper into the kiss. We ended up falling onto my bed in a hot make out session. Tongue's fighting for dominance, crotches rubbing together and us two trying to keep quiet. I rolled over and in the process I let Gee fall to the floor. At the top of my lungs I started singing:

'WAY DOWN!'

'Funny very funny.' He rolled over so he was facing me. I got up and stuck my hand over the bed to help him up. He took my hand and then pulled me down to him.'Iero down.' I had landed so that out noses (MOSES) were touching and friction was being created making it incredibly uncomfortable. Dead puppies, dead puppies. I pulled back to see Gerard smiling at my seductively.

'As much as I would love for you to have your way with me, and yes I have just realised what that sounds like, I want to go to the park.'

'But Frankie!' He whined, I giggled at his cuteness then I got up pulling him with me.

'Later tonight, when my parents or Hales can't hear us.' I opened my arms wide for a hug and he returned it, not before kissing me on the cheek.

'Okay, please can we do the clich romantic thing and run through the daisies? I've always wanted to do that.' He smiled sweetly at me and I nodded.

'We can do anything you want to do... as long as it isn't illegal.' He sighed dramatically.

'Frank you're so unfair.' I giggled whilst sliding my misfits hoodie on.

'Yes I am the king of being unfair.' Gee went to kiss me but I turned my head so that he could only kiss my cheek. He sighed and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my room and down the stairs. I let go of his hand and he looked at me confused and hurt. 'They don't know yet, I'll tell them soon. I promise.' He nodded and tried to smile. I could understand why he was a little hurt by it. Hell even I was, I missed him but he was right in front of me.

'Mother, we're off to the park!' I screamed up to her, yes it would've been easier to tell her when I was upstairs but Gee wanted to go to the park now.

'Have fun, be back before it is too dark!' She shouted back down at us. I went into the kitchen and grabbed two flasks of coffee and some snacks, including a bag of skittles.

'Frankie, can you take me to the park?' Haley asked me, I groaned knowing if I took her me and Gee could not be really couple-y.

'Let me ask Gerard and mum.' I sighed, all I wanted was sometime with my new boyfriend. 'Gee, do you mind if we take Hales to the park? She wants to go.' He let out an inaudible sigh and nodded. 'I know baby, I know.' I rubbed his hand affectionately and he closed his eyes and moaned a little. 'Yes Hales you can come to the park!' I told her letting go of Gee's hand. He whimpered slightly at the loss of contact as did I but smiled when I smiled at him. We all walked out the door, me and Gee both holding our flasks of coffee. I realised I had forgotten my skeleton gloves. 'My gloves, give me a minute.' I ran back upstairs and grabbed my gloves. Grinning at the thought of Gerard. I walked outside greeted my a cold gust of wind. We started slowly walking to the park before Haley asked Gee something.

'So Gerard, how much do you like my older brother here?' 


	6. Chapter 6

Frank's Pov

Holy mother of fuck! How the hell did she figure it out? My sister was too smart for her own good sometimes. I glanced over to Gee who was looking terrified, and walked over to him. I took his hands in mine then looked over to my little sister. 'Alright Hales, how did you know?'

'Just be quieter next time, the walls aren't that thin.' We both broke apart once she said that. This was just awkward now. We stood for several moments in awkward silence before she doubled over in laughter. 'I was kidding!'

'Haley you are such a bitch sometimes!' I ran over to her and picked her up. She squealed and started to squirm, she hated being picked up.

'Frank Iero you bastard put me down this instant!' Gee started giggling at this. 'Not you too Gerard, help me please!' He smiled at her and walked behind me and kissed my neck. I placed Haley on the floor and turned around to hug Gerard. He was amazing. I leant down and started sucking on his neck making him moan inaudibly, it looked like I was hugging him to Haley. 'EW STOP IT NOW!' Okay maybe not, I just shoved her away and moved my lips to his mouth. 'I'm going to the swings.'

'Okay!' I told her breaking my lips from Gee's. 'Finally she has gone.' I took his hand and we started walking around the park. We walked around for a few minutes before deciding to sit on the swings across from Haley.

'Frank?' I head my name and I turned to look at him, we were both swaying in the light breeze. 'Can I ask you something?'

'I believe you just did.' He smiled at me, continuing to sway.

'Funny. Well.. I was wondering, why did you move here?' I stopped dead in my tracks. Haley had stopped trying to swing the highest.

I gulped, I could see the look of terror on her face, I couldn't tell him, yet. I hadn't even known him a full week yet. I decided to tell him half the truth. 'I was getting beaten up for being gay.' I said weakly, not sure if the words could escape my mouth. Haley was silently crying at this point and it nearly killed me.

'Frankie! That's awful!' If only you knew the truth Gee. He got up knelt in front of me and I wrapped my arms around him, breathing in his scent. I glanced over to Haley and mouthed 'I love you lil sis.'

I would tell him, just not yet. And that's when I heard the thud.

We sprang apart at the thud I looked over to see Haley lying on the ground inches away from a rock. 'HALEY!' I screamed running over to her. 'Hales, are you okay?'

She rolled over groaning and clutching her head. 'Whoops we missed the fags!' I could hear from the sick bastards who had done this.

'No, I'm not o-fucking-kay.' She smiled. I went to go pick her up before she stopped me. 'Don't you dare Frank, don't you dare.' I reached my hand out to help her up. When she stood up she stumbled into me, I caught her luckily.

'Haley, get on my back.' She groaned but complied. She hated being lifted up, she got scared once because I picked her up when she was little. Yet she loved heights. I never understood it.

'I'm sorry.' Gee barely whispered. I frowned, it honestly wasn't his fault. I walked over to him and pulled him towards me, wrapping my arms around his waist.

'Gee, this is not your fault.' I sighed into his chest, he was perfect. It was the world we lived in that wasn't. 'You're perfect.' I sighed in content. I was incredibly lucky.

'I'd say I'm not but then you will argue and I just want to go back to yours.' He started walking while I kept hold of Haley. We walked in a comfortably silence until we got to my house. I placed Haley on the ground and took Gee's hand. He looked at me confused.

'I want them to know.' He nodded and squeezed my hand. Haley opened the door and we were greeted with a loud:

'Surprise!' I immediately let go of Gee's hand, I heard him sigh because he thought I'd lied to him. I grasped his hand back into its place with mine. My mum and dad were stood with party hats and bright banners around them.

'What's this about?' Me and Haley looked at each other confused.

'Well we wanted to get you two presents for being strong for the past couple of months.' I glanced towards the boxes of presents.

'Aw thank you!' Me and Haley both said running at our parents then stopping and turning to the presents. I had let go of Gee's hand but he wasn't upset because he knew that I wanted my presents.

'Open them.' I ran over to one of my presents that was in the shape of a guitar. My little eyes lit up when I saw the beautiful Les Paul Epiphone lying in front of me. 'I love her! I'm calling her Pansy.' I grinned hugging my mum and dad. I loved music, it was amazing. It made my life complete.

'I LOVE YOU GUYS!' She held up a triangle. 'I've always wanted one of these!' I smiled at her. 'What's in that?' I looked at the envelope she was pointing at.

'Open it.' My mum said grinning, it must have been a good present.'

Me and Haley picked up the envelope and she nodded at me to open it. Right in front of us were 4 tickets to see The Misfits. 'NO FUCKING WAY!' Me and Haley screamed. We jumped about for about 10 minutes before settling down.

'You can take Gerard, Frank. And Haley you can take a friend as well.' She smiled at me and Haley. Gerard literally ran over to her and hugged her. 'Oh it's alright dear. Don't worry about it.'

'Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' He kept saying over and over again. It was one of his dreams to see them. I could see it in his eyes. I walked over to him and hugged him. I pulled away and held his hand.

'Mum, Dad, I'm gay.' My mum squealed with joy and my dad just stood there. I was worried for a moment before he broke out into a grin. They both came up to us and hugged us both.

'And we could care less.' My mum told me. They pulled back from us to see a tear rolling down my cheek. Gerard brought his hand to my cheek and wiped it away.

'Aw Frankie!' He said wrapping his arms around me trapping me arms to the side of my body. He was truly amazing.  



	7. Chapter 7

Frank's Pov.

'Right so what do you want to do now?' I turned so that I could hug Gee but pulled my top half away (This sounds so weird but if you like CSI:Miami and know what Hiphuggers is then you'll understand)

'I want to hug you. Then I want to go beat you at COD.' I laughed again.

'It's never gonna happen Gee, never.' I told him whilst letting go of him. He whined and I replied with 'I'm getting us some drinks.' I kissed him on the cheek and left to go get some snacks and drinks. Coke, skittles, cookies and marshmallows.

'Want. Marshmallows. Now!' He told me holding his arms out, his eyes had lit up like a little kids on Christmas day. It was so fucking cute. I opened the bag and put one on my tongue. I then walked over to Gee and shoved my tongue down his throat. 'Mhmm best fucking way to get a marshmallow. Here let me do it to you.' He repeated the exact same thing, this went on in a cycle until we ran out of marshmallows. 'To the xbox!' Gee shouted, running superman style to my room where Haley was currently curled up asleep. She had been crying, again.

'Haley.' I whispered, tears pricking my eyes. Gerard still didn't understand so he stood still. I walked over to her curled up body and picked her up. 'Gee lie down on the bed.' I told him. He complied and laid down on my bed I sat down on my bed with Haley on my knee and laid back onto him. 'You okay?'

'Yeah. Are you going to tell me what's going on?' He whispered trying not to wake Haley up.

'Later, I promise.' He kissed me on the cheek. 'You put up with this shit really well. I'll never forget that.' I started to absent mindedly play with her hair. She started whimpering then started screaming. More night terrors. 'Haley honey, you have to wake up.' She kept shaking. 'Haley please wake up,' tears were now falling down my cheeks. 'Please Hales, wake up!' She woke up and jumped off the bed and out of the room. I knew where she was going. I heard her little footsteps run down the stairs.

The basement, she always went to the basement. No matter what house were in she loved it. We never knew why. We just used to sit, hours at a time, and calm her down.

'Haley do you want me to stay?' Frank asked from the doorway, which was letting a glimpse of light through.

'No Frank go be with your boyfriend, I'll be fine.' She said turning around so she wasn't facing the door.

'No you won't, do you want to come and chill with us for a bit?' I asked her slowly stepping towards her small form in the corner.

'Are you sure?' I nodded. She picked herself off the ground and I held out my hand for her, she took it and I led her upstairs. Once we reached my room we walked in to see Gerard sat on the bed with my headphones in his ears. Bless him. He looked up and immediately took the headphones out.

'I'm sorry I did-' I cut him off.

'Don't worry about it, you're still here.' He smiled at me. Haley let go of my hand and went to turn the x box on. 'Hales is gonna lose this time.' She scoffed and shook her head, sitting down next to Gee on my bed. Leaving me to sit on the flood.

'You will never defeat me, you never can. Hey can I invite a few friends round?' She looked down at me with puppy dog eyes.

'Who? Haven't you been at that thing with Dad all week?' I was so confused.

'You were out on Wednesday, I had them round then. Mum said you were with a friend so I thought I'd leave you be. Lindsey and Mikey.' I saw Gee's head shoot up at 'Mikey'

'Mikey? Got weird hair, glasses and super skinny?' Haley nodded. 'That's my brother.'

'Really?' He nodded. 'Wow he's like super cool. I played the laughing game with him and failed.'

'You should never try the laughing game with him, you will always lose.'

'I realised after round 17.' I laughed, she never did like losing. 'I will be right back brother.' She said jumping up and grabbing her phone before walking out the door. Gee took my hand and pulled me onto the bed. We sat with our legs crossed just enjoying each other's company. 


	8. Chapter 8

Frank's pov.

Haley came rushing back a little while later when me and Gee were deep in conversation. It wasn't anything important, we were just discussing how amazing it was we were going to a misfits concert.

'They're on their way.' We both nodded, 'You guys aren't going to have a match?'

'I'm afraid I'll lose again, so can I watch you beat him?' He sat up a little in hope, I playfully hit him after that.

'Yeah su-' She was cut off by the doorbell ringing. 'I'll get it.'

'Good, it's your friends.' She threw a screwed up piece of paper at me that was on my desk. Gee caught it before it hit me in the eye and I stuck my tongue out at Haley, she mirrored my actions. 'Go!' I pointed to the door.

'Whatever.' She muttered, yanking the door open and rushing down the stairs. I didn't even notice what was on the piece of paper.

'Frank?' I whipped my head around to see the note in Gerard's hand, why was he so intrigued by a piece of paper. 'Why does it say, I'll kill him if he touches her again.?'

'Shit.'

I jumped slightly at the sound of my door opening. Haley had returned with Mikey, a tall skinny boy with glasses and Lindsey, who was the same size as Haley but paler with black hair. Haley looked at me and knew what had happened. I was avoiding Gerard's gaze, I had to tell him now.

'Let's go to my room, these two need to talk.' She spun on her heel and dragged the other two to her room. I shuffled to my door and closed it.

'Are you going to tell me what's wrong with Haley?' I winced, there was nothing wrong with her, she just had a pretty messed up life.

'This is some pretty messed up shit I'm about to tell you so brace yourself. Two years ago Haley was walking home from school with her friend James. She was staying at his that night. They were only at his for about an hour before they got kidnapped, somebody had broken in and shot his mother point blank. I was the one that found her body.' I could see the color drain out of his face. He pulled me close to him and held me firmly in place, reassuring me he wasn't going anywhere. 'Well basically a guy by the name of Alan kidnapped them both, Haley was traumatized for weeks because he sexually assaulted her.' Tears were now spilling down my cheeks as well as Gerard's.

'Please can I go hug her! She's just such a lovely kid, she doesn't take anyone's shit!' I nodded and he jumped out of my arms and ran to her room. I quickly followed him. When I got there, I would've laughed had it not been such a serious matter but Gee was crushing Haley. 'Haley you are super strong.' Tears were pricking her eyes, I felt happy to see that Gee was just as protective as me. 'Frank can we go kill him?' I shook my head and pulled him off Haley before bringing him back to my room.

'He got shot by the cops, he held the gun to Haley's head. He didn't notice them come in.' Gee sighed as did I. No ten year old should have to go through that. 'So in one day she got kidnapped, raped, a gun held to her head and see someone die. She's the strongest kid I know.'

'What happened to her friend? James?'

'He killed himself. She also had to go through that.' He pulled me back into his arms.

'He's not going to hurt her anymore, or you. You shouldn't have to help your sister like that.' We just laid there for a while before drifting to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

Haley's Pov - Yes it is not in Frank's pov

'So Haley, my brother and your brother, interesting.' I nodded putting down my money for a house on monopoly. Yes we were that cool. Lindsey was currently dancing around my room. She taught me how to do a back bend, Mikey tried but fell backwards. I nearly wet myself with laughter!

'Yeah, they make a cute couple. Hey can you guys stay over tonight?' I asked them hoping to have a fun night.

'Yeah we can, I told my mum I might end up sleeping over. All I need to do is text her.' Lindsey told me.

'Oh same, my mum doesn't care. She knows Gerard is here so she is fine with it.' I nodded, that made sense.

'Those two have been a while, I'm gonna check on them.' Mikey grabbed my arm, he let go of it blushing.

'What if they're, y'know?' I knew what he meant.

'I doubt they are. I'll knock just to make sure.' I got up off the floor and dragged my feet across the hall to Frank's room. I banged on his door before shouting, 'FRANK AND GERARD STOP DOING EACH OTHER AND COME AND WATCH A FILM WITH US!' I heard something or someone fall.

'Holy fuck Haley! We were asleep!' I heard Frank yell. Me, Lindsey and Mikey all laughed at that.

'C'mon Frank let's go watch a film!' I laughed at Frank whining, yes him and Gerard were having a sleepover, but it'd be nice to hang out. Gerard and Frank walked out of his room holding hands, bless them they were an adorable couple.

Me and Frank returned to the living room to see Gerard holding Star Wars up. 'We're watching Star Wars, because it's so cool.'

'I've never even seen it, people say it's good though.' Me and Frank nearly dropped everything when Lindsey said that. Gerard and Mikey jumped in horror. We all exchanged looks and Gerard quickly put the dvd in. We placed everything on the coffee table and ran to our seats.

'You will watch this film. And knowing you, you will cry.' I said to her, Star Wars was mine and Frank's favorite trilogy to watch. Frank was sat in between Gerard's legs, they looked adorable just cuddling. I glanced over to see Mikey and Lindsey smiling at each other and I felt a jolt of jealousy go through me.

Frank's Pov

I was content in Gerard's arms, I felt safe there. I grabbed some popcorn and shoved it into his face. 'HEY! What was that for?' He whined.

'I was bored. Ooh it's the theme.' Me and Haley started singing the theme like we always did. Gee giggled at me before joining in and soon after we got Mikey to join in.

'You guys are such sad people.' Lindsey said grinning.

'We know that!' Mikey said grabbing some more food from the table.

We watched the film, which resulted in Lindsey crying at the end. 'But he was my favorite! Why did Darth Maul kill him!' Haley threw some tissues at her and muttered 'I told you so' under her breath. I could hear really steady breathing from behind me, Gee had fallen asleep.

'Haley put the second one on, Gee's asleep and if I move he'll wake up.' I whispered to her, she nodded and got up to change the film.

'How can you have never seen this Lindsey? It's such a famous film.' I heard Mikey ask her. I glanced over at Haley who had a frown on her face. Oh, my little sister had a crush on him. She was just oblivious to the fact Lindsey wasn't interested in him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Frank's Pov

I woke up to find the little one's all asleep with a bunch of blankets and duvets around them. During the 4th film we had gotten them because we were tired. Haley was still awake and was watching the sixth film. Well she was staring at Mikey sleep/ listening to the sixth film.

'Haley, go to sleep!' I whispered to her, she jumped a bit before yawning.

'Okay, at the end of this I will.' I nodded before placing my head onto Gee's chest and attempting to do into a deep slumber.

'Let's go back to your bed.' He whispered making me smile.

'Okay. Haley we're off upstairs. And mind out of the gutter.' She gagged.

'It already was before you put it there! That's disgusting.' I laughed at her before grabbing Gee's hand and pulling him up to my room. I pretty much jumped onto the bed before rolling over and leaning up grabbing his shirt and pulling him on top of me on the bed. He brought his lips to my neck and started to suck lightly making me moan. 'Mhmm Gee, you're perfect.'

'So are you.' He kissed his way up my neck before slamming them down onto my lips, forcing his tongue down my throat. A few minutes later the make out session ended and we both changed into our pj's before crawling into bed and going to sleep.

Gee's Pov - Changed my mind again.

I woke up the next morning or afternoon to smell coffee being made downstairs, I immediately jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Wait a minute, I stopped once I got to the door. I slowly turned around to realise no one was in the room. Where was my Frankie?

'Gee I could hear you get up, come downstairs!' I smiled, he knew what I wanted straight away. Coffee and food. I ran downstairs and turned the corner to his kitchen to crash into Frank himself.

'Whoa!' I said quickly holing onto him for balance. He doubled over and started giggling. 'What?'

'I woke up in the middle of the night and you were totally moaning my name.' I froze. 'It was kind of hot. You were sweating and moaning my name and the look on your face is totally priceless.' He pointed at me giggling. I ran at him and tackle him to the floor.

'You dick head! That wasn't even funny.' I was now probably blushing like a tomato or a red cheeked Rudolf. (I worry about Lexi)

'Yes it was and you know it.' I was lying above him so he leant up to kiss my nose.

'Leave me and my nose alone.' He nodded before flipping me over and then attacking my lips with his. Haley obviously went out this morning with her friends.

A few moments later we were forced to break the kiss, stupid lack of oxygen. He pulled me up with him before starting to make breakfast. 'Gee I'm making you some pancakes, I'll just have an apple.'

'Can I have syrup?'

'Only if you're licking it off me.' He winked before turning to make the pancakes. Okay, someone is a bit flirty this morning. 


	11. Chapter 11

Frank's Pov.

'Gee this is going to sound really sudden but, Iwanttogoallthewaywithyou.' I said it in such a blur, I'm not sure he heard a word I said.

'What?' I was right, I slowly brought my coffee to my lips before taking a sip.

'Okay, yes we've only known each other a week but I really like you, and I want to sleep with you, soon.' He looked at me with his mouth open before jumping onto me sending me flying back onto the couch.

'So do I.' I closed my eyes and moaned as he sucked on my neck again. 'Mhm, Frankie likes that a lot, doesn't he?' I was at a loss for words, all I could do was nod my head. Another moan escaped my lips. Ecstasy, fucking ecstasy. That's what this was like.

'Frankie does like that a lot, but I-I didn't mean right now.' I told him, struggling to get my words out.

'When?' He asked me completely stopping what he was doing.

'Haley and my parents are out tomorrow. Want to have a nice evening with me?' I asked him biting my lip. He nodded. Tomorrow, tomorrow he'd be mine. 


	12. Chapter 12

Frank's Pov.

I kept tapping my fingers during English, eager to get home. I looked over to Gee who was staring at the clock at the top of the wall. Luckily I had a clear view of his crotch from here. I licked my lips before glancing up and seeing Gee staring at me. Whoops. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, skinny jeans weren't helpful. The bell went and I pretty much jumped out of my seat I could hear him laughing at me. We picked up our stuff and left for my house.

I shoved my hands in my pockets searching for my key. Before I could get them out of my jeans Gee shoved me against the door, flipped my over and started sucking on my neck. 'Gee wait till we get inside please.' He slowly put his hand in my back pocket squeezing my ass and continuing to suck my neck. 'That's gonna leave a mark, and it's only Monday.' He took the key out of my pocket and handed it to me. I quickly turned around and opened the door.

He forced his lips on to mine, we both dropped our bags and slipped our shoes off. 'Want to make this a bit interesting?' Gee whispered in my ear. I nodded. 'I have a pair of handcuffs in my bag.' I moaned just thinking about the things he was going to do to me.

'You're honestly amazing, you know that right?' He nodded grabbing the handcuffs. I took his hand and dragged him upstairs into my room.

Gerard's Pov

Frank pulled me up the stairs and into his room, he turned around and smashed his lips against mine. His arms making their way to the hem of my t-shirt pulling it upwards and throwing it god knows where. I then did the same to him, although afterwards I started biting his neck, I knew for a fact he loved it when I did that. Me being taller than him made me seem more dominant but Frank could hold his own. I pushed him onto his own bed and crawled on top of him, not long before getting flipped over.

'No, you aren't getting your way with me just yet.' He winked at me and I giggled. 'No pun intended.'

'That's clever that's really clever.,' I flipped him over again, grabbed the handcuffs which I had put in my back pocket, and handcuffed him to the bed. 'Did you forget about those?'

'Apparently so.' He whimpered as my hand grazed his crotch. 'You know what you will forever be known as 'A fucking tease.' I knew what to do now. I dug my nails into his shoulders and grinding my hips into his hardened member.

'Let me hear you go, uh uh uh uh uh uh uhh uh uh uh ah ah ah aah aah AH AH AH!'I kept grinding my hips and eventually he joined in, both of us screaming in response to the friction that was being created in our tight jeans.

'Fuck, G-Gerard stop i-it now.' I didn't stop though, I was enjoying torturing him. 'At least let me out of the handcuffs.'

'Never, I'm enjoying making you squirm.'

Frank's Pov (Lizzie are you happy now?)

I groaned in frustration, there had to be a way to get me out of these handcuffs and into Gerard's pants. I was deep in my thoughts only to be pulled out of them as someone had grabbed hold of my length. I moaned at the sensation of Gerard's cold hands against my throbbing member.

'Someone's eager.' Gee whispered before pulling his hands out of my pants and undoing my belt and button. He then unzipped my jeans, after my sigh of relief of the release of pressure in my groin the door opened... 


	13. Chapter 13

Frank's Pov

Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Those were the only two words running through my brain at this moment. Somehow Gee had managed to jump off of me and grab one of my over sized hoodies and thrown it on. Where as I was A) Handcuffed to my bed, B) shirtless and C) Unable to cover up my massive erection.

'FRANK! Next time word of warning please? That's all I ask for!' She screamed at me before storming out and locking the door.

'WELL THEN KEEP THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!' I screamed back at her. Yes I did love my little sister but sometimes she was a pain in the butt, speaking of which. I turned my attention to Gerard who had stripped out of my hoodie. I swear I was drooling, he has such an amazing body. He sheepishly smiled at me and shrugged his shoulders. Crap. Mood kill much?

'Is she gonna stay out? I don't want her to return to us two fucking like rabbits.' I choked on the drool that had formed. Oh shit that was hot. I lifted my hips up trying to move and he gulped in response. Good, I was getting him back in the mood.

'You'll have to let me out of these first though.' I told him smugly. He had to let me out now.

'Urgh fine as long as you go back where you're supposed to be.' I shook my head. 'Frankie!'

'Okay fine.' I lied to him, he smiled at me seductively then slowly stepped towards my bed. 'What are you planning?' He stayed silent then proceeded to crawl up my body, stopping by my crotch to lick me through the fabric making my dick twitch. 'Oh God Gerard, stop it. Let me out of the handcuffs so I can lock my door.' He sighed and licked his way up my chest, stopping to give one of my nipples attention, lightly sucking on it. Next he dragged his tongue up my neck then he shoved it down my throat. He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out the key to the handcuffs and unlocked them. I jumped forward also pushing Gee with me and creating even more friction between our lower halves.

Gee pulled away from the kiss and giggled. 'You enjoyed that, didn't you?' I hopped off the bed and walked over to my drawers. 'So how do you lock your door? It doesn't have a keyhole.' My drawers were positioned so that if you opened them it got in the way of the door. I opened every single one of them, then returned to Gee. 'OH! That's a good idea actually. I should do that, my parents won't allow me to have a lock on my door so Mikey always storms in.'

'Same for me with Haley.' I quickly walked back over to my bed and threw the handcuffs across the room. I could hear Gee gasp, 'Yes Gee I lied, you aren't handcuffing me again.' I told him jumping on him and feeling every inch of him with my hands. 'It's nice to be free.'

'If you wish to be free, then you shall.' He said, his hands dived down to the button of my jeans and started to undo my belt. He speedily whipped my belt off hitting the bag of skittles and making them fall off my end table. 'Shit.' He cursed, I giggled whilst he resumed to take off my pants. Once he has successfully taken my jeans off he started to lick just above the waistband of my boxers.

'Urgh Gerard, just let little Frankie free.' I gasped lifting my hips up again.

'Little Frankie?' He looked up at me with an expression that said 'Are you actually serious?'. I nodded at him. 'Hello little Frankie.' I lifted my hips up while Gee pulled my boxers down, I then kicked them off then saw Gerard's reaction to my cock. His eyes were wide and his jaw had dropped. 'That's huge! Nom.' Without warning he covered it with his warm mouth.

'Holy shit Gerard! Word of warning next time.' He slowly licked his way down my length, also lightly sucking as he went. I grabbed his hair and grinded my hips so I went further into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around for effect making me moan. 'Of fuck Gerard stop I'm gonna-' I was cut off by Gerard who had removed his mouth from down south (hehe that rhymes).

'Okay serious business, where the fuck are the lube and condoms?' I pointed to my end table which was full of skittles. 'Holy shit, you have skittle flavoured- oh!' He opened the drawer below the skittles drawer and pulled out a condom and the lube. 'Mmm it's edible.' He poured some onto his finger and sucked on it. 'That's minty.'

'Let me try some.' He shook his head, placed the bottle on the end table and placed the condom over his dick, we had decided I was going to be on bottom. 'In fact go for the natural lube instead.' I placed the lube back in my drawer then grabbed Gee's fingers and sucked on them coating them in my spit, once I was done I rolled onto my back. Gee then proceeded to place a finger into me. I gasped, it hurt a little.

'You okay? Want me to keep going?' I nodded and he placed another finger inside of me. Then he started the preparations which I groaned at, it hurt a bit but it was bound to it was after all my first time. 'You ready?' I nodded and he pulled his fingers out of me and placed himself at my entrance.

'Oh fuck it Gerard just do it quickly!' I screamed, I was such a patient guy sometimes. He licked my neck then thrust himself into me hitting the spot straight away. 'OH FUCK GERARD! DO THAT AGAIN NOW!' I screamed at him, he continued to thrust into me picking up the pace. His hand then wrapped around my cock and he started to pump me. 'Th-this is the sound of g-getting fucked. Uh uh uh ah ah AH AH ARGH! Holy shit I'm gonna-' I was cut off by the mess I had just made on the bed. 'I'm gonna have to fucking clean that up.' It took Gee a couple more thrusts but he came and pulled himself out of me. Our foreheads and hair dripping with sweat and us two panting cuddled together. Gee got up and removed the condom, placing it in the bin.

'Oh my God Gerard, that was just fucking amazing.' I panted, he nodded and crawled back into my bed. We cuddled for a while before falling asleep, the smile on my face never fading. He was mine. 


	14. Chapter 14

Frank's Pov

I rolled over to slam into Gerard's sticky body, dammit I need a shower. I grabbed my towel from the radiator and wrapped it round my waist, walking into the bathroom and hopping into the shower. I turned on the water and let it fall on me. I let out a sigh of relief, I get told a lot of the time that the first time I'd have sex wouldn't live up to my expectations. It did. And if possible I loved Gerard Arthur Way even more than before.

I jumped slightly at the sound of the bathroom door but relaxed when I heard Gerard whistling a Smashing Pumpkin's song. He opened the shower door and joined me under the shower. I looked down at a certain area again. Wow. When I looked back up he was looking at me doing his signature smirk.

'I'm allowed to admire certain things.' I shrugged, he giggled at my comment and backed me against the wall. 'Shit.' I cursed under my breath. He reached his head down to my neck and instead of sucking on it like I was expecting he got down on his knees and liked the tip of my cock making me grunt.

Gerard's Pov (I'll find this easier to write in his pov)

I ran my tongue down his shaft before taking him a little, into my mouth. I sucked gently before sucking a little bit harder and slowly sliding him further into my mouth. I decided to torment him and hummed whilst he was still in my mouth, I felt his cock twitch and could hear his soft moans from above. I bit down gently before releasing the pressure and taking him further into my mouth. He latched onto my hair and the wall and bucked his hips taking him all the way into my mouth. I started to get a good rhythm going causing many groans of pleasure from Frank.

'G-Gerard I'm gonna-' before he could even finish his sentence he had already cum in my mouth. I decided to be brave and swallowed it, making my mouth contract around Gerard's length. His head fell backwards in pleasure, I took him out of my mouth and got off of my knees.

'Someone enjoyed that.' I giggled, we showered then left for his room to get dressed.


	15. Chapter 15

Frank's Pov

After we had our fun and had gotten dressed we decided it would be the best idea to have some food. I jumped down the stairs two at a time, Gerard closely following behind me giggling his way down the stairs.

'What do you want to eat?' I asked him opening the freezer and pulling out some chips.

'Chips apparently.' I smiled at him, pulling open one of our cupboards and grabbing one of the trays. 'I'll put the oven on.' He whispered in my ear before slapping my butt.

'Do you even know how to turn it on? And what the temperature is?' I asked him turning around to see him turning on the over with the bag of chips in his hands. 'Twat.'

'Oh whatever, it's not that hard to do. Want a cup of coffee?' He asked me, I nodded. I was confused when he started walking towards me when the kettle was behind him. He leant down and kissed me, sliding his tongue into my mouth soon afterwards our mouths started to move in sync. Oh I get it, he tastes like coffee. I leant further into the kiss, the front door opened and we sprang apart breathless and wanting more.

Haley burst into the kitchen with Mikey, Lindsey and two 'new' friends as you could call them. 'Hi.' Haley waved at us both before diving into the cupboards for, what I'm going to guess, some cupcakes and cookies. She pulled out 2 massive boxes of cookies and a few cupcakes. 'Grab and go guys!' She saluted them all grabbing a 6 pack of coke out of the fridge.

'Pig much? Who's this?' I asked pointing to the guy next to her with brown hair who was wearing skinny jeans, a printed top and a red zip up hoodie.

'This is Brendon and says you with the mass amount of skittles tucked away in your bedside drawer.' Haley retorted, mine and Gerard's eyes went wide with horror. That's where I keep the lube and condoms. Shit.

'Haley, do not go through my stuff if you want your innocence to stay innocent.' Her eyes also resembled mine and Gee's, I nodded at her and she slowly backed away with Brendon, Lindsey and Mikey following at her tail.

'Well then...' Gerard said, he turned to get the chips out of the oven grabbing the bright pink oven mitts that were left astray.

'I think this is such a good picture moment, Gerard Arthur Way dressed in black with bright pink oven mitts.' I took out my phone and took a picture, saving it somewhere else because I knew what was going to happen now. He shoved the oven door shut with his foot, threw the oven mitts on the side and running at me with all he had and tackling me to the ground. Although somehow he managed to end up with his face next to my crotch. Being the tease he is he decided to lick me through the fabric of my jeans.

'Gerard play nice.' I growled at him.

'No. You know why? Because you so want this the mean way.' He looked up at me and winked before proceeding to remove my clothes. 


End file.
